Show Me Again The Power Of The Dark Side
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Rated M for scenes a bit mature of some viewers and some swearing. A story set between The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. Kylo Ren struggles after his failure. Weaken by killing his father a act upon which should have made him stronger. Visions he seeks finally arrived, but they are not what he expected. Haunted by his past dark deeds and shown a dark future. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Small fanfic been thinking about it while listening to my Star Wars soundtracks to get idea's Padme's funeral song played and I thought of this. Something to get me out of my writers block. This is after The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi. Enjoy and please leave a preview. Sorry now for the grammar.**

 **Chapter One**

Kylo Ren had been discharge from the medical bay. Fully healed his finalization of his training could now be compete and he the master of Ren could fully become as powerful as Darth Vader. Thoughts of the interrogation with Rey flowed into his mind as he walked the condors of the Finalizer towards the command center. _You!_ Her voice in his head. _You're afraid! That you will never be as strong as DARTH VADER!_ Those words had shaken him to his very core. She had found his one fear. His fear of never becoming as powerful, as strong as his grandfather; Darth Vader.

Darth Vader was feared by all and respected for his great power, and Kylo Ren he was Vader's grandson. Yet, he felt fear. Fear far greater then when he faced his master seeking his guidance. _The scavenger resisted YOU!_ His voice was angry at his failure. He even felt disappointment in his master's voice when Supreme Leader asked about the droid. Angry and disappointed at him. Kylo Ren was lucky his master did not destroy him there and then yet his master decide to be merciful, and allowed him to live and given medical treatment.

"Ah, Ren!" Hux said with a pity smile.

"Hux!" said Kylo Ren, his mask hiding the hated in his voice

"I see the bata tank has done the trick." Hux spoke keeping the smile on his face. "You could barely moved when we picked you up. Sadly the scar the scavenger left you hasn't been fully healed. A good reminder of your failures."

"I did not fail." Kylo Ren said his risen. "I succeeded one task my test of killing Han Solo."

"Yes, The Resistance held a memorial service on Corellia in his honor." Hux said showing a holo-video. "Your mother gave a lovely speech about his rebellion heroics and how she felt it her fault for his death. Want to hear it?"

"No!" Kylo Ren said almost shouted the word. "Have my personal belongings been taken before the destruction of the Starkiller Base."

"Yes, and were sent to your quarters." Hux said his smile disappeared. "And that damage of mask you care the most is there. Truly a horrible thing."

"I can think of one thing more horrible then Vader's dis-formed mask." Kylo Ren said a snare in his mask's voice. "I will be in my quarters until we reach Supreme Leader's location."

At those words Kylo Ren left the command center and made his way towards to his personal chambers. His place of peace and where he can relax without others looks. He enters his personal chambers and took a relaxing breath. There the mask of Darth Vader on the display stand. He stared at the mask summoning a chair with the Force he sat down before the mask.

"Show me again." Kylo Ren spoke almost pleading. "Show me the power of the dark side. Grandfather, show me. The light it calls to me I need your guidance. Show me again grandfather."

"Really!" a male voice spoke. "How did you get that?"

"It was given to me." Kylo Ren answered

"Oh, so Snoke gave it to you." the male voice spoke again. "Luke, buried that on Endor that was thirty years ago. I should know I was there."

"Yes, from those stories you told your son." Kylo Ren spoke with a hurtful tone. "He was foolish to believe those lies."

"Lies?" the male voice asked not really surprise. "You loved those stories. Got you off to sleep and the story of Endor was your favorite. I can tell you it again right now. Ben!"

"Shut up stop calling me that." Kylo Ren shouted standing up to face the male voice. "Ben Solo is dead. You understand smuggler. Ben Solo is DEAD!"

"So, is Vader!" the voice of Han Solo said before disappearing.

Kylo Ren was breathing heavily through his mask. He had killed Han Solo and yet he haunts him. Angry he stares at his grandfather's mask. It didn't show him anything didn't even bring Darth Vader before him. Why? Kylo Ren thought, why? Kylo Ren screams angrily and through the Force the living area of his personal chambers was destroyed. Stormtroopers heard the noise outside and knew to stay the hell away from Kylo Ren's personal chambers. Kylo Ren went down to his hands and knees. His mask hides his tears. Angry, disappointed and sad. His father's death was to make him stronger yet it made him weak and Vader his grandfather knew that. That's why he didn't answer him and didn't appear before him. He was weak.

A beep come from the chamber's door. A protocol droid was outside Kylo Ren's chambers with a trolley tray of food for Kylo Ren. The chamber's door open and the protocol droid enters the chamber then left without harm. The door closes and the Stormtroopers that were brave enough to watch finally breathe after holding their breaths. Surprise by the fact the protocol droid wasn't destroyed. Maybe Kylo Ren just trash his chambers and his anger moment was over.

Kylo Ren removed his mask then place a hand on his face to where the scar Rey left. Healed yet still fresh on his skin. Then thoughts of her appear in his mind. She would've been mine and can still be mine! She would have made a perfect mistress of Ren and will be the mistress of Ren. Kylo Ren had his meal and left the trolley beside the chamber door, and let the cleaning droids clean the mess he did to the living area before withdrawing to his bedroom for the evening. Unknown to him two figures were watching him making sure their Force signatures were low.

 **To be continue sorry for grammar please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small fanfic been thinking about it while listening to my Star Wars soundtracks to get idea's Padme's funeral song played and I thought of this. Something to get me out of my writers block. This is after The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi. Enjoy and please leave a preview. Sorry now for the grammar.**

 **Chapter Two**

Kylo Ren took his black clothing off and put on a pair of sleeping trousers. Black like everything else in his repressions other then the red unstable cyber crystal in his lightsaber. Red a colour well know to be used by dark Force users. Kylo Ren took a deep breath before retiring to his large bed big enough for two to share. Once again thoughts of Rey filled his mind. A smile appear on his face thinking on how he would happily share this large bed with her. Such a lovely thought I would hold her close to me Kylo Ren thought and then fell asleep.

Beauty all around he saw a city full of people. There was art and plant around the buildings, and children happily playing in the local parks. This place I've see it before from a holo-pad, but not like this before Kylo Ren thought. Where was this city? He felt like a ghost as no one notice him. _This place._ A voice spoke out. _Is on the Planet Naboo. It is where my beloved wife was from and was buried._ Naboo? Kylo Ren thought and this was it's capital city that's is it. Figure appear before Kylo Ren. The figure wore dark robes and his hair was blondish brown quite long, but not too long to get in the way of his face and eyes. He smiled at Kylo Ren.

"Hello, I am Anakin Skywalker your grandfather ." He spoke with fatherly tone. "Been trying to call me haven't you? Wait, no you were calling for Darth Vader weren't you? Sorry Siths don't come back as Force ghosts only Jedi do."

"I know who you are?" Kylo Ren said bitterly. "My uncle showed me holo-pictures he found and told me you died long before my birth. And yes I was trying to summon Vader not you."

"Vader and I were two different people, but we were still the same man." Anakin said turning away from Kylo Ren. "Beautiful isn't it? It was sad it got destroyed when the elected queen refuse to bow and give up the thrown. Now it is a memory."

"What you mean?" Kylo Ren question. "The capital of Naboo was rebuilt after the fall of the Empire. How is it a memory?"

"The city was rebuilt, but not to it original architect." Anakin explained. "There that bridge isn't there anymore. The very same bridge that lead to her burial."

A tear steam down Anakin's cheek. He was remembering happy yet painful memories of someone very special to him. How he miss those days? How Palpatine tormented him with those memories? Kylo Ren stared at the man known as Anakin Skywalker. A tear rolling down his cheek. This man is a great Jedi knight who then become the most powerful Sith lord of galactic history is crying over this city. Why? Then the scenery changed to a balcony where two people could be scene. A man with blonde hair with a thin ponytail and a woman with dark brown hair up in a style he remembered his mother sometimes puts her hair up in. Who were they?

"That young man was me when I was nineteen." Anakin spoke again then he smiled. "And the woman next to me in the long white dress with rainbow colour effect, she was my true love."

"True love?" Kylo Ren said stocked. "That woman is my grandmother. She looks so much like ... My mother"

"Yes, Leia does take after Padme." Anakin said thinking back. "Her strength, her courage and everything else wonderful about Padme I should've saw it when I first met Leia, but instead I just followed orders and tortured my own daughter. One of the many wonderful things Padme gave me and I hurt Leia, and I hurt Luke."

"You tortured my mother and hurt my uncle?" Kylo Ren said this was first time he heard of this. "And you didn't recognize them when you first met them."

"To answer that I must show you why and how I didn't recognize them." Anakin said darkly.

The scene changed they were no longer on Naboo, but a new world a burning world with a large river of lava. Kylo Ren was on a working platform where he saw Anakin holding his right hand up and Padme holding her neck struggling to breath for air. Kylo Ren saw the bump of her belly. She was still pregnant with Luke and Leia. What was he seeing? Another man wearing cream coloured rodes spoke up.

 _"Let her go Anakin."_ Obi-Wan shouted. _"Let her go!"_

 _"You turned her against me."_ Anakin said angrily after releasing Padme.

 _"You have done that yourself."_ Obi-Wan spoke stock on his face.

Kylo Ren watched in horror as the two men circle each other. He saw Padme his grandmother on the floor unconigiste barely breathing. This is what his grandfather was like? Even before they were born he hurt his wife nearly killing her while pregnant with their children.

 _"You will not take her from me."_ Anakin yelled anger in his voice.

 _"Your anger and lush for power have already done that."_ Obi-Wan said removing his cloak. _"You have allowed his dark lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

 _"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan I see through the lies of the Jedi."_ Anakin said eyeing Obi-Wan like a wild animal. _"I do not fear the dark side as you do I have bought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire."_

 _"Your new empire?"_ Obi-Wan said after checking on Padme.

 _"Don't make me kill you."_ Anakin threaten Kylo Ren saw the hated in his eyes.

 _"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic to democracy."_ Obi-Wan stated.

 _"If you're not with me then you're my enemy."_ Anakin said his eyes turned dark.

 _"Only a Sith deals in absolutes."_ Obi-Wan said taking his lightsaber. _"I will do what I must?"_

 _"You will try."_ Anakin said taking his lightsaber.

Kylo Ren saw the two men fight each before turning to look at his grandmother on the floor. He couldn't believe this. Did this really happen? Did his grandfather really hurt the woman he loved and swore to protect. What happen to her? Of course she lived to birth his mother and uncle, but what happen after that? It changed again and Kylo Ren was back on Naboo, but it was sunny day and bridge his grandfather pointed out earlier there were people on it. He saw people in a large group what slowly with something. It was Padme on a hover-pad being taken somewhere. She wasn't moving. She still had a pregnant bump.

"She gave birth yet what I did?" Anakin said appearing again. "What I become? Had killed her. I had killed her. I killed the woman I loved who loved me. I failed to stop her from dying. The dark side cannot save lives only bring _**death!**_ "

Anakin's voice had changed at the last word. Kylo Ren turn to see burning fire all around me and then he saw a tall dark figure stand before him. Darth Vader finally stand before him the Sith lord himself. Kylo Ren couldn't believe it the sight of him was breath taking yet he felt hatred within the man, no machine before him as the scene turned back to Mustafar. Obi-Wan had cut off his limps.

 _"You were the chosen one."_ Obi-Wan shouted his voice mixed with emotions. _"It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them. Bring balance to the Force not leave it in darkness."_

 _"I hate you!"_ Anakin said his voice cracked his eyes pare rage.

 _"You were my brother Anakin I loved you."_ Obi-Wan said with sadness in his voice.

Kylo Ren saw Anakin was hit by lava, and started to burn crawling towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked like he was about to cry seeing his friend become a shall of a man. Burning away being cooked from inside out. Obi-Wan turned away not wanting to see the man he saw as a brother in pain. Kylo Ren saw the pain in Obi-Wan's eyes and yet he saw hatred in Anakin's eyes.

"Stop no more!" Kylo Ren yelled.

" _ **Is this not what you wanted**_?" Darth Vader spoke behind Kylo Ren. " _ **You wanted me to show you the power of the dark side. This is the power of the dark side. It made me into what you before you? A monster!**_ "

 _You're a monster!_ Rey's voice come into his head echoing around them. Kylo Ren looked the burning remaining body of Anakin Skywalker and then the scene to him on operating room screaming in pain as medical droids were operating on him. He wanted to be shown the power of the dark side, but this is not what he expected? Then it changed and Kylo Ren saw he was on the Starkiller. Him and his father standing on catwalk. Then he saw him killing his father. Rey's screams; _NOOOOOOO!_ Once again her voice echo around him. Then he saw his father place a hand on his son's face a form of speechless stock to say anything. Han final silence words: _I forgive you I love you son_ , then he fell by the push of his son.

 **To be continue sorry for grammar please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small fanfic been thinking about it while listening to my Star Wars soundtracks to get idea's Padme's funeral song played and I thought of this. Something to get me out of my writers block. This is after The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi. Enjoy and please leave a preview. Sorry now for the grammar.**

 **Chapter Three**

Kylo Ren then was surrounded by darkness. Was it over he thought or was there more to come? A light began to shine. It is the light. No, stay away from it. The light is weak. Ben Solo was weak that is why he had to dead? And Kylo Ren had to take his place in the dark. Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Yet, warmth it was giving off felt so nice against his skin he smiled. Then from the light appeared a woman in a long purple silk dress. Her hair dark brown long with white flowers in her long dark brown hair. She smiled at him.

"Grandmother!" Kylo Ren said he saw the bump she was holding caring before he saw something else she was holding. "What's that your hold in your hand?"

"This!" Padme said bringing the item up to her face. "It was a gift from a sweet boy. Big dreams and a very big heart."

The scene changed and it shows a desert world. They were standing in a city stadium where a large crowd was cheering away. Kylo Ren looked down upon where the crowd was looking at and saw pod-racers. This wasn't new to him, he had seen racing before. His father would bring him to these event. Sure he once liked them when he was a kid, but now they were reminders on how his father would care more about the racing then him.

"Anakin, loved the pod-racing and enjoyed watching them." Padme said with a smile. "He was only nine years old when he won for the first time when I first met him."

"Nine?" Kylo Ren said surprise. "My mother never allowed me to race at that age."

"His mother a slave like him had no choice her master commanded it." Padme explained. "Tatooine laws at the time before the Empire were different and slavery was still legal here."

"Grandfather was a slave?" Kylo Ren said looking at Padme. "I never knew."

"He was and he was freed by Qui-Gon Jinn, but his mother we couldn't free her." Padme continued to explained. "Anakin vowed one day when he become a great Jedi he'll come back and free all the slaves, and come back for his mother, but that never happen when Anakin returned as a Jedi padawan."

"What happening to his mother?" Kylo Ren asked.

"I will let Anakin show you." Padme said before disappearing.

Darth Vader then stood before him and the stadium disappeared, in it's place a small village of Sandpeople. A small hut standout and Kylo Ren followed Vader to that hut. There was Shmi Skywalker beaten with cuts on her faces and she was tied up against the hut's support beam. Then from outside the hut a blue light of a lightsaber cut through creating a hole big enough for one person to fit through. A nineteen year old Anakin Skywalker appeared seeing his mother tied up and wounded. The stock on his face as he goes to untie her. Holding her within his arms.

" _Mom, mom!_ " Anakin said softly to his mother.

" _Anie!_ " Shmi said taking hold of her son's hand. " _Is it you?_ "

" _I'm here mom._ " Anakin said looking at his mother. " _You're safe._ "

" _Anie, Anie!_ " Shmi said looking up at her son, he smiles at her. " _Ooh, you look so handsome. My son. My grown up son. I'm so proud of you Anie._ "

" _I've missed you._ " Anakin said feeling his mother's hand softly shoke his cheek.

" _I am now compete._ " Shmi said looking at her son once more. " _I thought ..._ "

" _Stay with mom everything ..._ " Anakin said but looking into his mother's eyes.

" _I love ..._ " Shmi struggle to say before she past eyes open.

Kylo Ren saw before his eyes the death of his great grandmother Shmi Skywalker in his grandfather's arms. The stock on Anakin's face when his mother die in his arms it was over welled inside of him. Bringing his hand up to his mother's eyes and closing them. He held her for a moment in his arms before rage began to build and take over him. Kylo Ren could see it in his eyes and the darkness he could feel coming from Anakin. He saw Anakin leave the hut and saw him ignite his lightsaber full of hatred for the Sandpeople. He saw men, women and children then he saw Anakin attack each and every last Sandpeople in the village like they were nothing, but animals to him. Kylo Ren's stock to see Anakin kill even children who did nothing to deserve to die. The horror he could see before him was powerful as he saw Anakin slaughter each one with not just his lightsaber, but with a bolder he used the Force to crush a hut full of Sandpeople inside.

"You did this!" Kylo Ren said turning to Darth Vader.

" _ **I did and far worse.**_ " Darth Vader spoke as he looked at Kylo Ren. " _ **I killed younglings.**_ "

The scene changed they were on Coruscant in the Jedi council room where children from different worlds were hiding. Then the doors open. Children come out of their hiding places knowing the doors only open for Jedi knights and no one else. Hope were in their eyes when they saw Anakin Skywalker. They looked at him wondering why he hadn't spoken as the doors close behind him. His eyes yellow as he ignited his lightsaber and Kylo Ren saw Anakin slaughter younglings. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't move like his body was frozen on the spot.

" _ **The dark side my grandson.**_ " Darth Vader said cold. " _ **Look at it. Feel it. See the power. Feel the power. What it can do to a man? I did this knowing I was going to be a father. I tortured my daughter. I cut off my son's hand. I killed in cold blood. I killed the Emperor. I killed my wife. I HATED MYSELF!**_ "

"You hated yourself." Kylo Ren said he turned able to move again. "You had power. You were feared and respect by all. I know you killed the Emperor which was the fall of the Empire. I can make it great again. Finish what you started?"

" _ **And Rey?**_ " Darth Vader asked.

"She will be by my side." Kylo Ren answered. "She and I will continue your great legacy and rule the galaxy."

" _ **No you won't.**_ " Darth Vader said. " _ **Look, my grandson and see what the dark side will command you do? I thought after I gain power I will have Padme by my side. Rey will not join the dark side. She is too strong and she will die by your hands.**_ "

"What?" Kylo Ren said turning to the sounds of lightsabers locked in battle. "Rey! She looks strong and powerful. Beautiful. Wait, die by my hands."

The scene had change to show Rey dress in cream and brown robes. Her hair long with a small ponytail keeping it out of her face and eyes. Her opponent was wearing black clothing with a long black cloak. It was Kylo Ren. His eyes were dark as he attacked with his red lightsaber countered by Rey's blue lightsaber. They were both fighting over a large metal platform. It looked like a factory where droids were recycled and rebuilt into something else. Kylo Ren watch a vision of himself fight Rey.

" _You belong by my side._ " Kylo yelled. " _Skywalker, cannot truly bring out your full protenal. Only Surpreme Leader can. He is wise. We together can by strong. Together we can rule the galaxy._ "

" _No!_ " Rey yelled. " _You don't belong here. You belong with your family. Master Skywalker failed you I won't fail him._ "

" _You can have anything you want!_ " Kylo yelled Force pushing Rey. " _You can have me. Join me Rey. Stand by my side. Become my wife and together we'll overthrow Snoke."_

" _Never!_ " Rey yelled using the Force to stop her hitting carrier full of broken droids. " _I'll die first before I ever join the First Order and the dark side._ "

" _Then so be it!_ " Kylo stated tightening his grip on his lightsaber. " _Good-bye my love._ "

Kylo Ren saw himself charged at Rey blocking and destroying broken droid parts Rey threw at him with the Force. One by one he blocked and destroyed each broken droid part. Broken pits manage to scratch some parts of his face, but he didn't care as he roared at her. Getting closer to Rey she had rose her lightsaber to him, but wasn't quick enough as he thus his lightsaber into her that blood comes out of mouth. She drops the lightsaber it hits the metal platform with a clang. The noise hits Kylo's ears. His eyes widen with stock. He embrace Rey's body deactivating his lightsaber to bring her closer to him.

" _Rey, I love you._ " he spoke softly in her ear.

" _I know._ " Rey said her last words.

Kylo fell to his knees before he screamed out in rage. His pain and his lost. He had killed her. Like his father with the very same lightsaber and took her life as he took Han's life. Everything metal was being crushed by Kylo using the Force. Kylo Ren watch in horror seeing the act he must do. A act he didn't want to do. Yet he saw it with his own eyes that this would be her fate and his destiny.

 **To be continue sorry for grammar please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Small fanfic been thinking about it while listening to my Star Wars soundtracks to get idea's Padme's funeral song played and I thought of this. Something to get me out of my writers block. This is after The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi. Enjoy and please leave a preview. Sorry now for the grammar.**

 **Chapter Four**

The dark side. This is what he asked? He wanted to see it. He had feelings for the scavenger the moment he invade her mind. She is strong with the Force just as strong as he is strong with the Force. She had invaded his mind throwing back his abilities back at him, but he didn't fell for her because she could wield the Force. Her memories showed that even without the Force she was strong woman in her own right. Surviving the hash desert of Jakku since only a child. Yet, seeing she'll refuse the dark side which meant he had to take her life. No, there has to be another way.

"Show me a vision where she and I are together." Kylo Ren demanded. "She my mistress of Ren standing by my side."

" _ **There isn't a vision only what you saw here?**_ " Darth Vader spoke as the vision fade. " _ **Her death will lead to more deaths by your hands. You turn into a raging killing machine. Killing every living things.**_ "

"Your lying!" Kylo Ren yelled. "Your lying. Just like my uncle lied to me about the Jedi. They weren't noble knights of peace and justice. There is a vision and you're refusing to show it to me."

" _ **Is that what you believe?**_ " Darth Vader asked before bringing his saber to life. " _ **If you believe that then you are not worthy of the dark side.**_ "

"I am your grandson." Kylo Ren said anger in his voice taking his saber from his belt. "I am more then worthy of the dark side. I am the heir of the dark side."

" _ **Then prove it.**_ " Darth Vader said as scene charge to a fighting area for saber dueling. " _ **Fight me. Defeat me. Prove you are not weak. Prove you are Kylo Ren the master of the knights of Ren.**_ "

Kylo Ren ignited his cross lightsaber and take battle stand he roared as he charge at Darth Vader. Darth Vader countered Kylo Ren's attack then push back with great strength. Pushing back against Kylo Ren. The fighting area started to shake and used the Force to throw Kylo Ren into the wall. Kylo Ren struggle to get up, but he did stand up again and attack again swinging his saber to attack. Each attack were all blocked by Darth Vader. Kylo Ren kept getting angry with every attack. Why wasn't Vader attacking back? Why was he only blocking? Then he was thrown again this time higher and more towards the ceiling. Kylo Ren fell to the ground. In pain as felt like a bruise fruit with a few broken ribs, but he refuse to lose not like he did against the scavenger.

" _ **Your thoughts has failed you.**_ " Darth Vader spoke. " _ **You are thinking of her. You are thinking of Rey. She will fall and you will fall right here right now.**_ _**You are not worthy of the dark side.**_ "

"I am worthy." Kylo Ren shouted as he got up blocking Vader's attack. "I will bring order to the galaxy and she will be mine."

" _ **Good!**_ " Darth Vader said pushing at Kylo Ren's saber. " _ **Channel your anger. Let it flow through you. The Force is strong with you, but you don't know your true power.**_ "

"My true power?" Kylo Ren question. "Then show me. Show me so I can use it and become powerful. Show me the dark side or are you afraid that I will become more powerful then you."

" _ **More powerful then me?**_ " Darth Vader spoke.

Kylo Ren felt tight around his neck. He was struggling to breath even as he tried to keep his saber up against Vader's saber. What? How? Darth Vader hadn't raise a hand to his throat. Yet he was choking him with the Force by staring at him. Darth Vader tilt his head like he could hear what Kylo Ren was thinking. Kylo Ren dropped his saber as Darth Vader deactivate his own saber. He rose Kylo Ren up in the air like he was weightless slowly tightening his grip around Kylo's neck.

"Grand-gran-grand-father!" Kylo Ren struggle to speak. "I-I can't. I-I. Can't."

" _ **Breath!**_ " Darth Vader said finish Kylo Ren's words.

"P-p-please!" Kylo Ren tried to speak pleading. "I am. Your. L-legacy."

" _ **You are!**_ " Darth Vader said coldly. " _ **Yet you are weak!**_ "

"NOOOOO!" Kylo Ren yelled breaking the Force choke pushing Vader back. "I AM NOT WEAK! I AM KYLO REN! I AM THE GRANDSON OF DARTH VADER AND I AM WORTHY OF THE DARK SIDE!"

Kylo Ren summon both lightsabers to his hand and using the Force push Darth Vader into a wall then strike him with both lightsabers. A smirk appeared on Kylo Ren's face as he finally done it. He prove himself worthy of the dark side. Worthy of his grandfather's legacy. He is Kylo Ren master of the knights of Ren. Supreme Leader Snoke's most powerful and worthy students of the First Order. Everything went black and fighting area was gone. Darth Vader was gone. Kylo Ren started to fall into the darkness which surrounds him and then he woke in a bata tank.

"Doctor!" a medical droid spoke. "The patient has woken. His vitals are normal and all wounds are fully healed."

"Finally!" the doctor said. "I thought his Force attacks would never stop."

"Report!" Hux said entering the medical bay.

"General, patient is awoke and his vitals are normal, and all wounds fully healed." the doctor said stating his report. "As for the scar on his face is healed yet there is marks of it noticeable, but not as much as it was when you pick him up."

"Very good!" Hux said turning to Kylo Ren was being taken out of bata tank. "I notice your treatment room has been destroyed care to explain."

"It seems Lord Kylo Ren was having a Force-back vision while under status Genarel." The doctor explained. "For the staffs' safety and to not lose droids we had to treat him from a far as the Force attacks were getting dangerous. Like he was fighting someone or something."

General Hux raise an eye brown what was Kylo Ren experiencing that it was causing a Force attack like this? So it was all a vision he hadn't left the bata tank. All a vision so after killing Han Solo. He next test was a vision of the dark side. He thought Darth Vader and he was truly as strong as he heard. A smile appeared on Kylo Ren's face. Truly he was becoming worthy of the dark side and his grandfather's legacy.

 **To be continue sorry for grammar please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small fanfic been thinking about it while listening to my Star Wars soundtracks to get idea's Padme's funeral song played and I thought of this. Something to get me out of my writers block. This is after The Force Awakens and before The Last Jedi. Enjoy and please leave a preview. Sorry now for the grammar.**

 **Chapter Five**

The Force it is mystery. Works in mysteries ways. A vision within a vision how usual, but somehow it helped. The dark side was shown to him. Yet, seeing his future without Rey made him sick. He was to kill her. Never! Yet the visions. The memories! He couldn't get the thought out of his head. A killing machine upon her death. _**You turn into a raging killing machine. Killing every living things.**_ Vader's words repeat in his mind. Killing every living thing. Meaning if she wasn't going to live nothing wasn't going to live. Leaving only him alone. He picture himself burying her lifeless body and craving a grave stone. There must be a vision somewhere he had to find it. Find the vision of him and Rey together.

"You think what we did worked?" Obi-Wan's voice spoke.

"I'm not sure." Anakin's voice spoke. "He was the nearly the same age I was when I turn to the dark side."

"Yes, but you turn out of fear of losing Padme." Obi-Wan answered. "Fear Palpatine put into your mind. He turned out of rage of being laid to."

"Which is my fault." Anakin said. "I feared of losing him to the dark side so requested Luke to wait until after his twenty-fourth before telling him the truth. How wrong I was? I've should've let Leia tell her son the truth when she wanted to. It pains me to see my grandson like this."

"Well, you called to the right girl to save him." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"What you mean?" Anakin question. "I thought you called to Rey."

"No, I thought you did through your old lightsaber." Obi-Wan said Anakin stoke his head. "If I didn't call to her and you didn't then who?"

"I did!" spoke a male voice.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn!" Obi-Wan said surprise.

"Love is powerful and it saved Anakin, and so shall it save Ben Solo." Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Now shall we show Ben a vision he longs to see. Only fair don't you think?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker nodded in agreement. They turn to focus on Kylo Ren coming out of the Bata tank he had realize he had a vision within a vision. He was given clothes. He left the medical bay followed by General Hux. The smirk Kylo Ren had disappeared when he saw the general.

"Ren!" Hux greeted Kylo Ren.

"Hux!" Kylo Ren greeted back.

"Had a nice dream?" Hux asked.

"It was better then seeing you right now." Kylo Ren answered.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed since your nasty defeat to the scavenger." Hux said with a frown. "I am surprise Supreme Leader wants you around after the humiliation she gave you?"

"I am more surprise he kept you around after what happen to the weapon?" Kylo Ren said sending the insult back. "Learn from history Hux. The emperor built two Death Stars to see them destroyed. Resulting in the fall of the Empire. How about we do something else? Like not build a super weapon that will get destroyed."

"Humph!" Hux said narrowing his eyes. "I suggest when you encounter the scavenger you don't lose to her as Supreme Leader is more angry with you then me. He expects you before him tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

 _Great!_ Kylo Ren thought. Supreme Leader Snoke wasn't happy with him failing to bring the girl before him. Taking a deep breath Kylo Ren made his way to his quarters. Ignoring Hux's smirk for winning their exchanging of words. It was late and Kylo Ren was tired. The vision of him killing Rey on Mustafar lava mining factory. It haunted him. He can't lose her. Yet, she will die. No, he refuse to believe. Tired! Kylo Ren disrobe and went to bed. Rest is what he needed as tomorrow Supreme Leader wishes to see him.

Sleep had taken over him and he allowed. A sunny day. A field of freshly bloomed flowers. A child laughing. Chasing butterflies. A woman laughing along side her. The woman was tall and beautiful. She wore a white long sleeve dress with cream white leggings and brown boots. The shirt of her dress was short at the front, but long at the back. Her hair dark brown and was styled down with a small bun at the top. There was something else about this woman. She was pregnant.

" _Daddy!_ " spoke the little girl. " _Mommy, look daddy is home._ "

" _So, he is._ " the woman spoke. " _You can catch butterflies with the Force another time. Let us go welcome him home._ "

A speeder stopped outside a quite large house and a gold protocol droid come out of the house as a man come out of the speeder. The man had black hair and dark eyes. His skin pale yet with colour. He wore light coloured robes. Only his boots were black. The man smiled as he saw the little girl and the woman walk up to him. The little girl's hair was black with curls at the tips of her long dark hair and she had hazel eyes.

" _Welcome home Master Ben_!" spoke the protocol droid. " _Mistress Rey and young miss Padme greetings to you too_."

" _Thank you C-3PO_." Ben said as picked up the girl. " _How is my little princess and my beautiful queen?_ "

" _I was chasing butterflies_." little Padme said happily. " _Mommy, show me how to call them with the Force._ "

" _Good you have been_ _practicing_." Ben said taking Rey's hand. " _How are you feeling sweetheart?_ "

" _Tired, but that is normal when one is carrying twins_." Rey said with a smile.

Ben smile back at his wife. Gently rubbing the pregnancy bump. Twins! That was very common in his family. His mother after all was a twin herself and he to expect twins is no surprise to him. A kick at the feel of their father's hand on the pregnancy bump. Ben laugh they were strong like him. Just like their mother and their big sister. The three Force ghosts watch with happiness. She will truly save him and a family they both will have together.

 **End**

 **And we are done. Sorry had to do a Reylo I have high hopes for it. Sorry for the grammar I am working on it, but it what I see and like Carrie Fisher once end; Star Wars is about family. Please review.**


End file.
